Bittersweet Symphony
by dyrex3098
Summary: Danny's life is falling apart, and there's really only one person who can pick up the pieces and help him start fresh. Unfortunately he's right in front of Danny's face and he doesn't even realize it.
1. Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters except for maybe the occasional OC that I may slip in here and there. But other than that, they aren't mine. If they were I wouldn't be writing. I would be making videos J

**Rating**: M for slash, language, and anything else that doesn't seem appropriate for the little kids.

**A/N:** Could really use some inspirations for future stories, cause I'm running kind of dry on ideas. Leave me a comment or send me a message if you have any ideas.

The dimly lit bar was the only thing hiding his tears from the public. That and the premise that he was there on his own.

"_It's much better this way." _He thought to himself "_Much better."_

He took another sip of his beer, and laid it gently on the table. His first 5 beers disappeared quicker than this one. Not surprising considering he came here in fit of rage, and was just looking for an easy out. The clock was inching closer and closer to 11 o'clock, and soon realized he should get home. He finished up the last of his beer and placed his tab on the table and walked out without another word.

"_Why? Why can't anything good happen to me?" _Danny thought half-heartedly to himself.

He made a quick turn down the alley and sank. He didn't have any drive to go any farther. Everything that could ever possibly be "good" in his life was now on the verge of being ripped away from him. Just like his badge was when they found his DNA on a cigarette butt at the Giant's stadium. He sat like that for 10 minutes sulking, and wondering if he was truly worth being on this planet; or if he was just taking up oxygen that he didn't deserve.

He finally stood up, and walked passed the bar he came out of earlier, and passed the burger joint that him and Flack usually stopped at after work. He hung his head low, and watched his feet move. He had no idea where he was going, or even what time it was. He walked aimlessly around the streets of New York City, even though he knew it wasn't the most brilliant of ideas. He's worked long enough as a CSI to be smart about that.

"_If I'm going to die, I don't want anyone else to have the satisfaction of killing me. That's my job." _ He thought self-loathingly.

Finally, his feet stopped, and he stopped. He looked around and immediately realized where he was. He wasn't sure how he ended up here, but here he was. He slouched on the ground and debated on whether or not he should knock on the door, or just turn around and walk home.

He began to turn around and walk away before he made the split-second decision to knock on the door. He knocked softly, in hopes that he wouldn't be heard. Unfortunately, he wasn't that lucky.

"Messer? What are you doing here? Do you know what time it is?" The voice grumbled.

"I'll leave, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bother you. I'm not even really sure how I got here." Danny said embarrassed more than anything.

"Have you been drinki.." He didn't get to continue cause Danny was already headed for the stairs. "Danny. Danny! DANNY! Wait! Come back."

The figure that was standing at the door ran to the other man, and grabbed him by the arm.

"Flack! Let go of me! I said I was sorry, do you have to tear me down before you let meleave?" Danny was slurring his words, and definitely more than just a little intoxicated.

"I never fuckin' said I was upset, Messer! Just stop fuckin' runnin' and talk to me."

Danny begrudgingly followed behind Flack for most of the hallway before he stumbled to the ground. Flack turned around to pick him, and he could see the tears in Danny's eyes.

"Dan, what's going on? You're cryin'…"

"Thanks for that Captain Fuckin' Obvious." Danny spat.

"Come inside, Danny. You can stay the night, I'll take the couch." Flack knew if he didn't let his friend stay chances were he wouldn't go home.

"No, you don't even want me here… Just like everyone else. I'm not wanted around here. I just don't want to fuckin' live anymore!" Danny felt the onslaught of more tears but refused to let them break through his façade.

"The fuck are you talkin' about, Messer? How much have you had to drink?"

"You know damn well what I'm talkin' about. Mac hates me, and the only person that really ever halfway wanted me around is in a fuckin' coma, fighting for his goddamn life." Danny slurred.

"You know that's not true, Danny. You're going through a rough time right now. Why would you take your own life, man? You're brother is in a hospital struggling to keep his life, and you want to take your own. That doesn't make sense. Don't you want to be there when he wakes up?" Flack tried desperately to calm Danny down.

"Don't sit here and try an' fuckin' reason with me, Flack." Danny was growing more and more angry, and it didn't help Flack used his brother against him. He was also starting to slur his words beyond recognition.

"Danny, just calm down and come inside. I don't have to work until 12, we can talk all you want." Flack knew he had to try and reason with his friend, or else this night would end terribly.

"Ok." Danny finally gave in cause he knew no matter how much of a struggle he put up Flack would win regardless.

Flack helped carry Danny back into his apartment knowing full well if he didn't Danny would fall. He wasn't entirely sure how much his friend had to drink, and he was a little scared to find out. He decided he was better off not knowing. He placed the younger man on the couch and sat next to him, and knew chances were he'd be up all night helping Danny through the rough time he was in. Not that he minded much.

"Want to watch a game? I recorded the Rangers earlier, and I haven't got the chance to watch it." Flack said.

"Yeah, I guess."

Danny watched his friend turn the Ranger's game on for him; it was bittersweet always watching a game because he had big dreams of playing pro ball. That was before he got caught up in Tanglewood in his teenage years, and suffered a severe back injury that put an end to that.

"What's goin' on, Danny? Why are you so upset?" Flack pushed hoping to break through every wall Danny built up.

"The case. I can't stop thinkin' about the kid that they found buried. I know I was cleared, and I'm able to continue working, but shit I'd take all the fuckin' jail time in the world if it meant Louie wasn't in a goddamn coma." Danny said breathlessly.

"Dan, you gotta stop thinkin' about the negatives man. If it weren't for your brother Mac woulda never been able to put Sonny behind bars for good." Flack was trying to help the best he knew how.

"You don't fuckin' understand though. My brother is the only family I got left. My mom and dad could give two shits less because I never stayed in Tanglewood. I was there that night, the look of horror on that kid's face was enough to scar any grown man. Louie pushed me away, and lied to me. Told me they were takin' the kid to A.C. Since when did fuckin' Atlantic City become a grave at the bottom of Giant's stadium." He could feel the tears forcing their way through again, but he couldn't let Flack see him cry. Not again.

"He was tryin' to protect you Danny. He may not have gone about it in the best way possible. But he kept you from witnessing the murder. Had it not been for that who knows where your life would be now." Flack reasoned.

"Damnit, Flack! Try to fuckin' understand. After that night, Louie was never the same around me. He treated me like I was a piece of scum. He never even bothered to explain his shit to me. No, he went around actin' like I was nothin'." Danny was hurting badly inside and Flack could see it, and it scared him.

"I understand Danny. I really do, but you're being irrational about everything. Please listen to me. If you had become close with your brother, chances are you would be in the same position he's in. You wouldn't be makin' a life for yourself. Who gives a flyin' fuck if your parents don't talk to you cause you didn't join Tanglewood. What matters is the fact they aren't talkin' to you because you saw something better for yourself, than runnin' around gettin' a criminal rap sheet longer than the Brooklyn Bridge. Plus, if things went differently that night, who knows I may have never got the opportunity to meet such an amazing friend. You're one of a kind Danny. Don't let that other bullshit bring you down. I'm your family, Mac's your family, shit you have lots of people you can depend on if you just quit fuckin' pushin' everyone away." Flack said not even really sure if Danny heard him.

Danny sighed, and Flack saw the look on his face. He knew Danny heard everything he said and he was trying to process it in his brain. He worried Flack a lot, because that was his best friend. If he lost him, he wouldn't be able to go on. He lost Angell but it's different with Danny. A lot different.

"Can I go to bed now?" Danny asked obviously irritated.

"Yeah, you can take my bed." Flack responded

"No you take the bed. I like your couch better, anyhow."

"Fine, I'll get you pillows and a blanket."

Flack went to grab Danny's stuff, and by the time he got back Danny was already passed.

"_I'm gonna guess and say he drank more than 5 beers" _Flack quietly laughed to himself

After Flack saw that Danny was fast asleep he went to his kitchen and grabbed 2 aspirin from the cabinet and glass of water for him in the morning. He knew that Danny was going to have one hell of a hangover, and he also knew he had to be to work by 10. He decided he should probably set an alarm so he could wake Danny Boy up.

With that Flack headed for his own room and had a fitful night of sleep after finding out what had been bugging Danny.


	2. If We Were A Sinking Ship

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters except for maybe the occasional OC that I may slip in here and there. But other than that, they aren't mine. If they were I wouldn't be writing. I would be making videos J

**Rating**: M for slash, language, and anything else that doesn't seem appropriate for the little kids.

**A/N:** Could really use some inspirations for future stories, cause I'm running kind of dry on ideas. Leave me a comment or send me a message if you have any ideas.

Around 8:30 Danny woke to the smell of coffee and shuffling in what he thought was his kitchen. Through his haze he wasn't entirely sure what was going on. He looked towards the kitchen and saw Flack in a pair of shorts and a wife beater.

"_Holy fuck! So that's what he's been hiding underneath all those suits!" _Danny thought to himself.

"_Shit where the fuck am I? Oh god, please tell me… NO! We didn't, did we? No way. What the fuck?" _Danny's thoughts were going a mile a minute

He looked around the room and noticed Flack still hadn't noticed he was up. He wanted to say something but he was unsure of what he should say.

"Flack? How the hell did I get here?" Danny asked with fear coating his words.

"You don't remember anything?"

"If I did would I really be asking you?" Danny responded in his typical smart-ass manner.

"Christ, calm down. You're here, because somehow you manage to walk all the way from whatever bar you were occupying. You also managed to fall down drunk, and not make an ass out of yourself. Which for you Messer is rather surprising." Flack said leaving out some details because he really didn't want to scare Danny away.

"Is that all that happened?" Danny asked timidly.

"Yeah, man." Flack had said it in such a way that made Danny sure something else happened. He feared for the worst at this point. Now the hole he built for himself just got a whole lot bigger.

He had to get out of New York City. He had to get away from everything that drove him crazy, and everything that he felt was ruining his life.

"Hey do you want me to drive you to the bar to get your car so you can get ready for work?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, please."

About 10 minutes later the two men showed up at the bar, and Flack dropped Danny off. Danny went home and showered and got dressed for work, and popped a couple more aspirin in hopes of getting rid of the raging headache.

Once he arrived at work, he knew what had to be done. His plan needed to be executed flawlessly or else this could end badly. But Danny really tried to take Flack's advice to heart and wanted to give it a couple days before he made any rash decisions.

Danny headed straight to the evidence room to pick up a box of evidence from their most recent case that he hadn't had the chance to finish processing yet. Sometimes work was his worst enemy because he was alone, and could dwell on the things that pissed him off the most. He struggled trying to recall the events of last night, but as of yet he couldn't even remember how in the hell he got to Flack's place in the first place.

"_If only Flack knew, he'd kill me…" _

An all too perky blonde that he wasn't really in the mood to deal with right now, or today in general for that matter disturbed his thoughts.

"Hey, Danny." She said.

"Hi, Monroe." Danny said in an unenthusiastic monotone.

"God, Danny what's your problem?" Lindsay responded in her usual whiny voice.

She walked over to Danny and placed her fingers on her on his upper arm. He flinched at her touch because it was unwelcomed but he didn't bother to say anything because he was done with everything.

Flack stopped in front of the glass wall and saw the spectacle before him. It bothered the hell out of him that Monroe was all over Danny. But what made things a little better was the obvious disgust portrayed on Danny's face. He walked alongside the wall and turned into the doorway and walked up to Danny. When Lindsay saw him she backed away a little in fear of her obvious crush getting out into the open more than it was.

Flack leaned in super close to Danny and put his arm over his shoulders.

"I'm gonna pretend like I need you somewhere, and you're gonna follow me so she will stop pissin' you off." Flack said barely audible

The words made Danny shiver. Flack's warm breath against his ear, and his intoxicating scent filling his nostrils.

"How did you…" Danny tried to get out.

"Don't worry about it." Flack interrupted.

Flack and Danny walked down the hallway leaving Lindsay in utter horror.

"Thanks for saving me. You didn't have to. I can handle my own." Danny said slightly embarrassed

"I know but I really felt like pissin' Lindsay off. I have to head down to the station, I have some paperwork I have to do before I get stuck on another case."

"Ok. See ya later?'

"Always." Flack said with a slight drawl.

Flack turned around and walked away, and ran into Stella on his way out. She was definitely a beautiful woman and could not understand why she and Mac haven't got together yet.

"Hey Flack, I got something for you." She said as she handed him a note and briskly walked away before he read it.

_"Seems kinda juvenile to be passin' notes, Stella." _He thought to himself jokingly.

He stuffed the note in his pocket and decided to read it once he got to the station. It wasn't very far from the crime lab, which is why he didn't mind shuffling back and forth. He had always been interested in science, and how it was helpful in helping solve cases. But he didn't feel like it was something he could do day in and day out.

Unfortunately for Flack, curiosity got the best of him and he couldn't help but pull the note out of his pocket and read it.

_'Go for it.'_

_ "What the hell does that mean?"_ Flack was so puzzled by the mystery note that he received from Stella.

Meanwhile, Danny was back at the lab, and though Flack did grant him some reprieve from the Montana girl from hell, it wasn't nearly enough.

"So, Danny, would you want to go out for drinks tonight?" She asked while simultaneously trying to flirt with him.

"Lindsay, can you just leave me alone for 5 fuckin' minutes. Are you oblivious to the fact I'm not in the mood to fuckin' talk right now? I want to get my shit done with as little interaction as possible with anyone else." Danny said more than a little irritated.

"Danny why do you have to be such an asshole?" She asked, clearly offended by his choice of words.

Danny was going to respond when his cell vibrated alerting him that he had a text message.

_"From: Don Flack_

_ Sent: 11/13/2006 at 11:15 a.m._

_ Message: Drinks at 8 p.m. Be there. You're goin' if I have to drag your ass out. I hope you're having a better day, Dann-o."_

He couldn't help but smile at Flack's obvious display of care for the younger man. Lindsay caught Danny's smile and glanced over his shoulder. Now was she was more than a little offended. She couldn't understand why Danny was blowing her off to be with Flack. Sure, he's cute and all, but he doesn't have breasts, which is something she was sure Danny wanted.

Danny quickly told Flack that his day was getting a little better with his help, and he owed it to him to show up. Lindsay also happened to see that text before Danny slid his phone back in his pocket. He went back to processing evidence hoping that the day would go a little faster.

Finally, after getting called out to a case, and processing the remaining evidence, it was time to go home. He was admittedly nervous to go out with Flack, but he couldn't understand why. He decided that he definitely needed a shower before he went out with his best friend.

After he was all dressed and ready, he left for the bar. It was the usual place they went when it was just the two of them. They couldn't stand going to Sullivan's and talking shop all night after a long day at work.

He walked in and looked around for Flack but couldn't find him anywhere, so he took a booth in the back. It was more enjoyable back there because they could maintain a conversation without having to shout.

15 minutes had passed by and he thought Flack may have been caught up at work and hadn't had the chance to let him know. He ordered a drink and lit up a cigarette.

30 minutes passed by and still no sign of Flack. He knew Flack wouldn't bail on him but with the way his luck has been anything could happen.

45 minutes had passed by and he was getting ready to leave when he saw the most gorgeous man walk through the door. He quickly realized that man was Flack.

_"What the hell is he wearing…More often please…" _Danny said. Those were his last coherent thoughts before Flack sat down. Everything about Flack made it impossible to function.


	3. The Lover

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters except for maybe the occasional OC that I may slip in here and there. But other than that, they aren't mine. If they were I wouldn't be writing. I would be making videos J

**Rating**: M for slash, language, and anything else that doesn't seem appropriate for the little kids.

**A/N:** Could really use some inspirations for future stories, cause I'm running kind of dry on ideas. Leave me a comment or send me a message if you have any ideas.

Flack sat across from the table from him, and all he could was stare at the beauty in front of him. He had never seen Flack dressed in the clothes that he was wearing this evening. He had on a pair of dark jeans that hugged gently around his thighs and firmly around his ass. The jeans had tears along the front, and had a muddy color wash. His shirt was a dark blue, vintage fit polo, and he had the buttons undone. The sleeves hugged his biceps in such a way that every time he moved he looked like he was going to rip them.

"Sorry I'm late, Danny. Apparently, the world doesn't revolve around me, and crime doesn't stop regardless of if I get off at 8 o'clock or midnight." Flack laughed at his own comment.

"Well at least you realized the world doesn't revolve around you, finally." Danny said with a nervous chuckle.

"Shut up, Messer." Flack was used to the usual banter, and so he really never took any of his jokes to heart.

Danny was shifting in his seat nervously, and couldn't stop staring at Flack. He was really happy that he was sitting across the table from him. Danny was very intoxicated at this point, and it wasn't from the alcohol. No, it was all Flack. He was a very gorgeous man, he knew it, and he didn't even have to try to look good. It was something that just happened for Flack.

Danny watched his best friend reach across the table for his smokes. He felt his hand brush across his own, and it felt like his body was on fire. The electricity from his hand sent shocks coursing through him. He watched the way Flack let the cigarette lazily hang from his mouth before he lit it. Danny was caught in a trance; he couldn't keep his eyes off of Flack.

"Danny? You ok?" Flack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, jus' got a lot on my mind." Danny said still staring at Flack.

"Well, you wanna talk about it?'

"No, I'm ok." Danny replied.

Flack took a sip from his beer, and another drag off of his cigarette before leaning back in his seat. He studied Danny's face, every line, and every minute wrinkle. He darted from his eyes, to his lips. He wondered what those lips would be like against his own, and wondered how those hands would feel on his waist. He kept wondering more and more about the note Stella handed him earlier about that day.

_"Go for it… What the hell does that mean? Hopefully with a few more beers I'll be able to figure it out." _Flack thought with a smile. But all too suddenly it hit him.

He looked deep into Danny's eyes and just stared for a moment. Everything became crystal clear, but he wasn't entirely sure what he should do from this point forward. He decided it was definitely time for another cigarette.

"So, Monroe's tryin' to get on your junk, huh?" Flack said after he lit his cigarette.

"Yeah, and it's actually really annoying. She thinks she knows me but she doesn't know the first thing about me." Danny said leaving a subtle hint for Don to interpret.

Danny could feel the tension; something had definitely shifted in their friendship. Maybe the alcohol was starting to get to them both.

"So Stella handed me a rather odd note today." Flack said baiting the younger man.

"Oh, did she now?" Danny replied with a smirk. He knew exactly what Flack was talking about, but Flack would never know.

"Yeah, something along the lines of 'Go for it'. I'm not entirely sure what the hell she means by that. I was hoping you could help me figure it out." Flack tried his best to sound convincing, and from the look on Danny's face it seems as if it worked.

Danny looked at Flack and got out of the booth he was sitting in. He walked over to his best friend and stared him deep in the eyes, and he kissed him. Their lips were plastered together in a fit of passion, and lust. Flack kissed the younger man back, and explored his fiery mouth with his tongue. Neither man had a coherent thought in his head when they finally broke away.

Danny sat down in his seat clearly flustered by the public display, and all too ready for more. At least that's what the bulge in his pants is saying.

"Later…" Danny stated frankly as he saw that Flack was trying to say something.

_"More. I want more. Need more."_ Flack thought as he adjusted himself in his seat so that the ever so pressing erection he had wasn't as uncomfortable.

"Danny… Let's go." Flack stated with lust in his eyes.

Flack wanted Danny now more than ever, and granted he couldn't explain what he was feeling for the other man, he definitely knew that something was there. He left a couple bills on the table for both of their beers, and led Danny out to his car. The night hadn't gone quite as planned but it definitely was headed in the right direction.

Danny felt a hand tugging at his own and he stood up and followed Flack out of the bar. His head was spinning and as much as he'd like to contribute it to the alcohol, he knew that had nothing to do with it. Before Danny knew it, Flack was dragging him down the alley, and had him shoved against the wall. His wrists were pinned against the dark red bricks, and before Danny could even think about objecting, Flack's tongue was making deft work.

His lips were ghosting across his jaw line, and tender kisses were being placed down his neck. Hands were grabbing at his shirt and teeth were grating into his skin. Contact was being made, and moans were being heard. This was everything that Danny wanted in this moment. Danny's breathing was ragged, and his cheeks a brilliant shade of red by the time Flack kissed him again. Danny gained the upper hand and pinned Flack.

Flack felt Danny's tongue trail down his neck, and his hand on his thigh. His blood was pulsing with fury. Their kisses were filled with lust, and their tongues were caught in a tangle of passion, and ecstasy. He couldn't stand the cotton prison that his manhood was caught in.

"Donnie, take me home…" Danny finally managed to get out.

Flack could sense the desperation in Danny's voice, and he wanted nothing more than to take Danny home. He grabbed his lover by the hand and led him out of the alley. His clothes were rumpled, and his lips were swollen. He tried to hail a cab as Danny was torturing him with teasing remarks.

Once they got in the cab, the ride home was a blur of teeth, tongue, and skin. Neither man could wait to get the clothing that was trapping them off.

"Ahem." The cab driver said clearing his throat.

"Sorry." Flack mumbled whilst placing money in the cabbie's hand along with a very generous tip.

The trip up the stairs was fast, both men not wanting to waste a second. Before Flack could even shut his apartment door Danny was pulling off his shirt. There was a trail of clothing from the front door to the bedroom door, and somehow by the time Flack's body hit the bed, Danny had him naked.

Danny trailed kisses down his lover's body, and stopped at his nipples. He tugged at them gently with his teeth, and circled them with his tongue. He teased each nipple until they were not longer flush against his skin. He continued to work his lips down his stomach, and stopped at the tuft of hair that was the gate to the one thing he wanted more than anything.

"Danny… please…" Flack pleaded

Danny slid his tongue up the length of the other man, and stopped to tease his head. His tongue flirted between the shaft and head of his lover's manhood. He finally took the length of Don into his mouth and slowly began to bob his head up and down. He created suction between his lips to increase the pleasure that clearly worked because he could hear the groans that Flack was trying to hold back. The younger man proceeded to quicken the pace.

"Dan, oh god, Danny." Flack moaned

Danny groped the other man's sac with a gesture that sent Flack over the edge. Flack's breathing was shallow as he tried to recover from the orgasm. He kept his eyes shut tightly, as his chest rose and fell. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel Danny pressing at his entrance with a slicked finger.

"Mmm Danny, more. Now. Please." Flack practically begged.

Danny pushed his throbbing erection into Flack's entrance, and he responded with moan. Danny tried to maintain a steady pace, but Flack's bucking hips made it impossible. He pulled out and when he pushed back in he made sure to hit his prostate.

"Danny, Danny, oh fuck Danny. Please go faster." Flack screamed

Danny grabbed onto Flack's headboard, and flattened his back before ramming in and out of Flack at speed neither man thought possible. Flack's screams filled the room, while skin on skin was all Danny heard. Danny was ripped out of his trance when the man below him yanked on his dog tags and kissed him with undeniable passion.

"Mmmm Flack, so fuckin' tight." Danny groaned.

Flack tightened himself around Danny causing Danny to go over the edge, and Flack followed shortly after with his second orgasm. Danny collapsed into Flack's arms, and both men were out of breath.

"I love you, Danny." Flack muttered breathlessly.

"I love you, too, Flack." Danny replied with more truth than he's spoken in a long time.

"Where do we go from here?" Flack asked timidly.

"We have all the time in the world to figure it out. For now, let's sleep." Danny said.

Flack pulled his lover into him closely and listened to his heartbeat. He placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before closing his eyes and letting sleep consume him. Tonight, was everything he possibly could ever want, and it was something he wasn't giving up.


	4. True To Me

**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters except for maybe the occasional OC that I may slip in here and there. But other than that, they aren't mine. If they were I wouldn't be writing. I would be making videos (:

**Rating**: M for slash, language, and anything else that doesn't seem appropriate for the little kids.

**A/N:** Could really use some inspirations for future stories, cause I'm running kind of dry on ideas. Leave me a comment or send me a message if you have any ideas.

Flack was comforted by the fact he had a woman in bed with him when he woke up. It was another one of his desperate attempts to get his mind off of a certain CSI that he had grown accustomed to observing at a distance. Truth was, he knew he would never have a shot with Danny Messer. So, Flack's answer was to bed any woman he could manage to bring home.

One thing, he found particularly odd was that women didn't have 5 o'clock shadow when he woke up next to them. At least none of the ones he slept with. Up until this point he kept his eyes shut to avoid the nasty headache that the light was sure to bring forth. Now he had the overwhelming urge to open his eyes because the beard stubble was definitely abnormal.

_"Oh, God." _Flack couldn't believe what he was seeing, and everything that happened last night came rushing back. The light was the last thing he had to worry about causing a headache.

Danny Messer began shifting in his sleep, and Flack noted that he was waking up. He was about to get up when he felt a familiar hand on his forearm pulling him back into bed.

"Donnie, don't go." Danny mumbled.

_"At least Danny remembered what happened." _Flack couldn't help but smile because he was definitely not going to regret what happened.

Flack lied back down and swooped Danny into his arms, and held him closely. He was more comforted now that he knew it was Danny Messer that was fast asleep in his bed when he woke up. More importantly, he was happy that he didn't sleep with another woman. He placed a gentle kiss on his lover's forehead before relaxing just enough to fall asleep for another hour. Luckily, it was Saturday and both men had the day off of work.

"Flack, wake up" muttered a very tired Danny.

"M'up" Flack responded with sleep still thick in his voice.

Flack felt the bed shift below him, and before he could open his eyes, Danny was on top of him leaving gentle kisses on his lips.

"Did you sleep ok?' Danny asked coyly

"You know I did, babe. Thank you, for everything…" Flack replied sincerely.

Danny responded by leaving another kiss on Flack's lips, and then quickly jumped up and ran off to the kitchen. He was obviously oblivious to the fact that he was still naked, or he just didn't care. When the younger man returned he was toting two cups of coffee, and their smokes. It was the second most welcomed sight he's seen all morning. The first was obviously Danny.

Danny handed Flack his cup of coffee, and his cigarettes before settling back down in bed. He didn't want to ruin the atmosphere of the morning, but he knew there were things that they needed to talk about. He wasn't entirely sure how Flack would respond, so he could only hope for the best.

"We need to talk." Danny stated in serious tone.

"Yeah, I know." Hopefully this would be easier than Danny had thought.

"I really like you, Don. I'm just not sure of where we should go from here." Danny said with a little worry in his voice.

"Neither am I." Flack remarked.

"Is this the first time this has happened?" Danny asked with anxiety filtering through.

"As far as I know." Flack said with a smile when he recalled the events once more from last night

Danny breathed a sigh of relief knowing that him and Flack didn't sleep together in his drunken fit. Although, if last night were any hint, he would have damn sure remembered if it wasn't their first go around.

"Then what happened?" Danny asked timidly.

"You were really drunk, and you talked a lot about your brother, and the Tanglewood case. I had never seen you like that. You insisted that you sleep on my couch because it was more comfortable. But that's really about it." Flack said with a slight smile.

"Well let me tell you this, Flack. The other night I wanted nothin' more than to stop breathin', to just drop off the face of the Earth. Honestly, I'm really not even sure how I ended up at your place. But you really have given me a reason to live. Well more like the desire to live. I know this all sounds corny and shit, but damnit Don, it's the truth." Danny said with an unwavering air of confidence.

"I know Danny, and I also know you were ready to run too. It somethin' you do. I know it's not somethin' you want to hear, but I know you. I'm not tryin' to hurt you, but I want you to know, just like that night, I will always be here for you."

"Thanks." Danny hung his head low because he knew Flack was right.

Danny kissed Flack once more and stood up to get dressed. Somehow they both had to get back to the bar, where conveniently once again he left his vehicle. The dull pounding in both of their head's had gone down. Neither could understand why they had a hangover because neither of them really drank all that much.

Flack decided to follow suit and get dressed himself. He threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, and walked to the kitchen to grab aspirin in hopes of alleviating his headache. Just as Flack sat down at the table to finish his coffee, Danny wrapped his arms around his neck, and whispered in his ear.

"I hope you don't plan on makin' last night a one time thing." Flack smiled when he felt Danny's breath against his skin. Clearly, Danny had gotten over their little talk in the bedroom.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Flack replied genuinely.

"That's what I like to hear. Although, I think we should try to keep whatever it is we have goin' on…"

"Relationship." Flack stated, knowing full well Danny wouldn't oblige.

"Ok, our relationship hidden at work, until we're both more comfortable with tellin' everyone." Danny finished with a smile.

"Well I'm guessin' Stella knows by the rather obscure note I received yesterday." Flack grinned thinking about how far that note got him.

Danny couldn't help but laugh because he was behind that note. Actually, he tried his very best to forge girly handwriting. Lucky for him, Flack wasn't all that familiar with Stella's handwriting.

"What's so funny, Messer?" Flack questioned the younger man.

"I wrote that note, and had Stella give it to you." Danny couldn't stop grinning, and took one look at Flack's eyes and ran, laughing the whole way.


End file.
